boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobility Magic
Nobility Magic is an ancient, powerful, and permanent series of magical spells. This charm unlike others has no incantation and is endowed when two siblings have done something noble and in unconsciousness or death, their heads touch together without anyone forcing it, creating a positive and benefical magic. The only known subjects of the magic are Vincent and Jay Organa. History It is unknown whether or not the spell was discovered before 2012. If so, it is secretive and little-known. After Emily Watson was killed and the First Battle of Tower Placement was nearing its end, Steven Thompson quickly recovered from his injury and grabbed ahold of a fatally injured Summer Petersen, pulling her up onto the balcony. Petersen knew her time was coming, despite Thompson ensuring her that all will be well with their reunion at hand. Unfortunately, the weak Petersen then passed into Oblivion, making Thompson think she had died in his arms. Yet as Thompson hugged her corpse and cried, the ominous wind brought the heads of Vincent and Jay Organa. On the roof, the rain began to sparkle and change colors as Thompson looked around in shock. Petersen's temporarily disembodied form rose into the air, above Thompson's head. She stood upright in the air, and her hair folded toward her face. Her foot kicked out in a sweeping motion, and her torn sleeves and broken fingernails mended. Her eyes turned blue like Thompson's, and her hair mended itself. The rain stopped altogether, and Petersen dropped slowly to the ground, having left Oblivion. Thompson took a step forward, but a brief spurt of lasers forced him back. Now rebirthed, Petersen asked Thompson if he knew what happened, and when he denied this, she explained the nature of Nobility Magic. Thompson reached forward and caught Petersen in his arms. When they embraced, fireworks unexpectedly appeared above them atop the school. The hole cut by a misguided attack in the metal prism mended itself, a broken pole returned position, and the statue Emily Watson had cut during the fight mended itself. Then Anakin and Jay Organa spiraled onto the roof, who had risen from the dead. The spell subsequently mended damage done to the school and revived several fallen members of both the Armies of Organa and the Girl-Team. As such, the war came with little loss for the boys. Known effects When the heads of two brothers who have done something extremely noble touch, the magic is created. The spell also seems to feed off love. It is known to reincarnate those who are noble and mourned for (an effect of love) and mend the latter's injuries if they have any, and to send other such individuals to Oblivion. It will then end any storms and drop the revived figure to the ground. Until the subject rises, spurts of lasers will keep anyone back. Apparently it takes an intense and sincere display of affection (like a hug or kiss) to trigger the full spell and the following effects. Fireworks will appear in the sky and mend any damage to the figure's home, school or workplace, and any buildings they stand for. The spell will subsequently revive several fallen members of the figure's organization as well as their deceased friends and family just as they were before. It is possible the spell creates other effects as well that Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen are unaware of. Behind the scenes The spell was inspired by Ammon Thomas, D. Isaac Thomas' younger brother. Appearances * Category:Magical spells